Stargate Atlantis - Karácsonyi meglepetések
by emiliasgl
Summary: Saját megjelölés: A mű kapcsolódik egy régebben megírt karácsonyi történethez is, melynek címe "Todd és a Kaptárszán". Rövid ismertető: A Pegazus-galaxisban ismét közeleg a karácsony. Sheppardnak újabb ötlete támad, bár Woolsey múltkori intése miatt óvatosabb. A végén miként kerül ide Todd? Na, most ehhez kivételesen semmi köze sincs Sheppardnak... :)


Stargate Atlantis

Karácsonyi meglepetések

Woolsey az órájára nézett. Örömmel állapította meg, hogy reggel 10 óra van és a munkája jó részével már elkészült. Igen, de ez a két nappal ezelőtti túlórának is be volt tudható. Kissé csúszni látszott a háromnegyed éves jelentése. Ez annyira zavarta a mindig is szorgosan, minden dátumra ügyelő diplomatát, hogy jó két napig alig aludt, de elküldte még időben. Így most - jó nyolc óra alvás után -, reggel kipihenten ébredve a munka is gyorsabban ment számára. Hátradőlt a székében és miközben elmerengett, az ide-oda sikló pillantásai hirtelen megragadtak az naptárján.

" _Péntek, 11.00, Sheppard_ "

Most még ezt a bejegyzést is könnyebben vette, mivel a jelentésének elkészülte keltette megelégedettség még az ereiben csordogált. Ez nem hagyta, hogy bármi elrontsa a kedvét. Így még a megbeszélt időpont előtt elment és ivott egy kávét, majd az egyik kilátón az óceán lágy hullámzását figyelte. Vissza is ért pontban 11 előtt, 12 perccel. Épp leült, mikor észrevette, hogy Dr. Keller tartot az irodája felé kissé sietve.

\- Üdv doktornő! – mosolygott. - Miben segíthetek?

\- Mr. Woolsey! Nem látta Sheppard alezredest?

\- De igen. Épp vele lesz megbeszélésem - az órájára nézett -, kilenc percen belül.

\- Akkor, ha nem bánja megvárom míg ideér. Csak már szó, mivel ma el kell mennem nemsokára egy bolygóra, és már jó negyed órája keresem. Ezért félő, hogy elkerülnénk egymást az alezredessel. Pedig rádión is próbáltam elérni, hiába.

\- Nyugodtan egyeztessen Dr. Keller. Szerintem mindjárt itt lesz – válaszolta a diplomata, a hozzá megszokott hidegvérrel.

\- Köszönöm Uram!

Ahogy a szavak elhangoztak, hirtelen Dr. Zelenka tűnt fel.

\- Üdv! Elnézést, hogy zavarok. Nem látták Sheppard alezredest valahol? Az Ugróról lenne szó.

\- Nem doktor, de várja meg itt. Mindjárt itt kell, hogy legyen.

Radek körbenézett, és még bocsánatkérőn hozzátette.

\- Remélem nem zavartam meg semmit...

\- Egyáltalán nem, én is épp Sheppard alezredesre várok – mondta Keller kis mosollyal.

A csend épp megtelepedni kezdett a jelenlévők között, mikor Ronon és Teyla érkeztek meg. Jennifer és Zelenka már elhátráltak az ajtótól, hogy a két személy bejöhessen.

\- Elnézést, hogy zavarunk. Sheppard alezredes azt mondta, hogy valahol itt lesz. Nem tudják, most akar indulni? - nézett szét a nő. - Eddig délután ötkor volt az indulás eltervezett időpontja.

\- Sajnálom Teyla, de nem tudok arról, hogy az alezredes megváltoztatta volna a küldetés indulásának időpontját. - Válaszolta Woolsey, majd töprengve sandított a szemüvegén keresztül az ott levőkre.

Ronon és Teyla mögött egy siető alak "feszítette" szét a teret, majd adott ki magából hangokat.

\- Valaki mégis megmondaná, hogy mi a francot keresek én itt, mikor épp dolgozhatnék?! - morgott McKay.

\- Ez egy jó kérdés Dr. McKay. - Az asztalra könyökölt és így tette hozzá Woolsey. - Mit keres maga itt?

\- Sheppard azt mondta, hogy öt perc múlva legyek a maga irodájában - válaszolta McKay, majd hozzátette -, Hol van Sheppard?

Mindenki ingatta a fejét és majdnem egyszerre szólaltak meg.

\- Mi is őt várjuk.

\- Ugye most csak ugratnak? - kezdett Rodney egyre jobban felhúzódni, mikor rájött, hogy mennyien keresik az alezredest. - Persze ő meg, mint mindig… késik... - tette hozzá, és a kezében levő tabletet fogva leengedte a karját.

Woolsey felett már ott rezegtek az elemi részecskék, amik hamarosan megvillantották az izzót.

\- Van egy olyan feltevésem, hogy az alezredes mindnyájunkhoz akar szólni. Vagyis mindenkitől akar valamit. – Nézett rájuk Richard a felismerésének örömével átitatottan.

\- Szeretném látni, hogy egyszerre ennyi mindenre oda tud figyelni... - dünnyögött tovább Mckay.

\- Rodney! - csípte meg párját Jennifer.

\- Most mi van? - súgta oda. - Bebizonyított tény, hogy mi férfiak nem tudunk mindent egyszerre csinálni, úgy, mint ti nők.

Jennifer mosolygott. McKay még fojttatta.

\- Na és ez Sheppardra is igaz. Csak tudnám minek rángatott ide mindenkit.

\- Bocsi, bocsi srácok, hogy késetem... - esett be az ajtón John Sheppard mosolyogva, és kezében egy szürke zsákkal. Azért nem felejtette el a város vezetőjének köszöntését sem. - Uram!

\- Örülünk, hogy láthatjuk alezredes. - Woolsey nem titkolta, hogy a katona kezében levő zsákon járt a pillantása, majd hozzátette. - Már sorban állnak magáért alezredes...

\- Ó, hát nem kell ennyire tolongani gyerekek...

\- Nyögd már ki mi a francért csődítettél mindenkit ide, pont most! - szólt rá gúnyosan és még mindig neheztelve a munkája félbeszakítása miatt Rodney, és még a bajsza alatt megjegyezte. - Nem vagyunk gyerekek...

A többiek inkább csendben maradtak, nem akarták feleslegesen húzni az időt. Sheppard pedig Woolsey asztala előtt állva, fél oldalt fordult, hogy mindenkire legyen rálátása. Ezután belekezdett a mondandójába. Az első szava előtt felvillant az arcán egy mosoly, az a "Sheppard féle". Woolsey-n áthullámzott a rettenet, izmai megfeszültek, gyomra összeszorult és szíve nagyot ütött.

~ Most kéne menekülni... ~ futott át rajta a gondolat. Összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy az asztalon az összekulcsolt kezeire helyezte az állát.

Sheppard némiképp kilépett a katonai parancsnok szerepköréből, mivel megfigyelési képességi tompultak, nem vette észre Woolsey reakcióját. Ám a többiek váltakozó állásponton voltak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi következik.

\- Azért hívtam ide mindenkit, mert mint tudjuk, hamarosan újból itt vannak az ünnepek.

Ahogy ezt kimondta, Dr. Mindenbe Arrogánsan Beleköt is megszólalt.

\- Odáig még jó egy és fél hónapunk van Sheppard...vagy talán idén előre hozzátok a karácsonyt? - nézett rá lehetetlen pillantással.

\- Oké, kösz Rodney, hogy ismét kinyilvánítottad a nyilvánvalót. - Válaszolta Sheppad a kijelentésre kissé neheztelve a tudósra, de át is lépett rajta gyorsan. Rodney már csak Rodney. Ismét lelkesebben ecsetelte. - Igen jönnek az ünnepek és arra gondoltam...

Igen, eddig feszült Richard Woolsey-ban az a cérna, és most az meghúzta a vészcsengőt. Keze hirtelen elmozdult és tiltakozóan felszólító hangszínnel vágott közbe, pedig nem volt szokása. Csak olyan alkalmakkor, ha azt a körülmények megkövetelték. Ez általában galaktikus kríziseknél tört elő. Ám zsigerei most egy előre látható vészhelyzetet jeleztek.

\- Állj! A múltkor is megmondtam, hogy ne gondolkodjon, alezredes!

Ronon a múltkori esetnél jelen levő szemlélőként, aki mindenre emlékezett, lehajtotta a fejét és elmosolyodott. Csak sűrű szemöldökét emelte meg, ránézve harcos barátjára, hogy ebből most mégis mi lesz.

\- Emlékszem, Uram, és ne aggódjon, nem merült fel bennem az, hogy egyetlen egy bolygóra is elmenjek és megemlítsem a Télapót. - Nézett komolyan rá a férfi és pillantása is ezt türközte.

Woolsey-ban a vészriadó lejjebb csökkent, de még így is látott valamit az alezredes pillantásában, amiről tudta, hogy még nem tudja. S ez a bizonytalanság zavarta. Még volt benne némi félelem Sheppard legújabb ötletétől, de azért hagyta megszólalni az alezredest is.

\- Mivel Mr. Woolsey megtiltotta, hogy kitegyem a lában a galaxisba az ünnepek körül, így inkább valami városon belüli...dolog jutott eszembe.

\- Nem megyek el veled megint fát keresni... - repült az éterben Dex hangja.

\- Nyugi Ronon, azt most nem kell, majd Rodney és a többiek megoldják.

\- Hé! Hát mi vagyok én? Favágó?! - csattant fel a tudós.

\- Úgy értettem a kivilágítást... - tette hozzá Sheppard.

\- Na, mondjuk arról lehet szó. Csak, ha kérhetem idén valami olyan fenyőt találjatok, ami fenyő alakú is. Múltkor inkább nézett ki az egész valami galaxis nyúlványnak, mint fenyőnek - jegyezte meg McKay előre.

\- Oké McKay, majd szólok a katonáknak, hogy idén jobban figyeljenek oda.

\- Oké, fiúk! - lépett előre Keller. - Azt hiszem a civakodásból ennyi elég lesz. - Johnra pillantott - Alezredes, kérem folytassa. – Ezzel visszalépett és kicsit neheztelően McKay-re pillantott.

John levegőt vett és kissé átjárta az ünnepi hangulat, újra megszólalt.

\- Ebben a zsákban fel vannak írva a neveink. A feladata mindenkinek az, hogy húz innen egy papír cetlit. Miután kihúzta, zsebre teszi és elmegy. Ezután mikor már nem látja senki, kinyitja. Akinek a nevét írja a papír cetlin, azt a személyt kell idén az ünnepkor megajándékoznia.

A csapat először furán pislogott rá. A női tagoknál ezt apró mosoly váltotta fel, míg a férfiak változó képet vágtak.

\- Hogy te nem tudsz megmaradni magadnak... - dünnyögte Rodney.

\- Ez akkor most mi is? - nézett rá Ronon.

\- Húzol egy papírt, és akinek a nevét írja rajta, annak kell ajándékot adnod karácsonykor - magyarázta ismét John.

\- Aha...és mi van, ha magamat húzom?

Sheppardnak leesett.

\- Akkor neked lesz a legkönnyebb dolgod - mosolyodott el az alezredes.

\- Aha, akkor kérem a nevemet - jelentette ki Dex teljes természetességgel.

\- Nem Ronon! - tiltakozott Sheppard. - Ez nem így megy!

\- A rasztásnak igaza van! Sheppard! Már megint jössz itt a marhaságaiddal! - mordult rá McKay.

\- Ugyan Mckay, legyen már benned egy kis ünnepi hangulat... - szegődött mellé Zelenka is, akinek a szemében megbújt a gyermeki kíváncsiság.

\- Ilyen nincs, még ez is kezdi... - nézett lehangolóan tudóstársára McKay.

\- Szerintem jó ötlet, John. - Mosolyodott el Telya. - Megajándékozzuk a barátainkat az ünnep alkalmából.

Woolsey is úgy gondolta most már ideje megszólalnia.

\- Rendben. Engedélyezem. De, ha véletlenül valakit is hátráltatna ez a mindennapi teendőjének elvégzésében, akkor véget vetek a dolognak. Értette alezredes? - nézett komolyan rá.

\- Értettem Uram. - Nézett rá nagyon komolyan és bólintott.

\- Na, akkor adja ide azt a zsákot! - parancsolt rá enyhe mosollyal a szája sarkában Richard.

\- Igen, Uram! - nyújtotta oda. - Tessék Uram!

Woolsey vett egy cetlit és az asztalára tette. Ezután Sheppard körbevitte a zsákot és Rodny-nál felettesi pillantást vetett rá, hogy ne most nézze meg a cetlit.

\- Köszönöm az együttműködést. Most pedig munkára! - bólintott Woolsey-nak és kiment.

A város vezetőjének irodája csakhamar kiüresedett. Ám Chuck már várt vagy jó tizenöt perce, így mikor üres volt a terep, be is lépett.

Néhány perc múlva a város egyes részeiben.

A vezetőségi irodában Woolsey elővette a cetlit és széthajtotta. Elolvasta a rajta levő nevet, " _Zelenka_ ". A számítógépére nézett és eltöprengett. ~ Adjak neki egy új szépen faragott, vésett golyóstollat? ~ elrévedt a pillantása a vezérlőre ~ Egyáltalán használnak a mai tudósok golyóstollat? ~ tette fel a kérdést.

Ronon az edzőterem felé közeledve vette ki a paparírt, és hajtotta szét. " _Teyla_ ". Némiképp megkönnyebbült. Csapattársának és jó barátjának - aki meglehetősen jobban kezelte a földiek izé-bizé ünnepeit - , mégis könnyebb lesz valami meglepetést szereznie. Ezzel el is rakta és befordulva az ajtón, az agya már máson járt, és perceken belül már nem csak az agya.

Teyla épp az egyik pilonon sétált, mikor kibontotta a papaírt. " _Woolsey_ ".

\- Mr. Woolsey - hangzottak a szavai. - Igen érdekes személyiség. Azt hiszem több időt kéne vele töltenem, hogy megismerjem. Lehet, ma délután benézek hozzá.

Zelenka épp az ugróban ellenőrizte az energia elosztó rendszert, mikor a papír kiesett a tabletjére.

\- Ó, a meglepetés - elmosolyodott és széthajtotta – „ _Sheppard alezredes_ ". Körbenézett az ugróban. ~ Köthetnék rá egy masnit, bár ez túl egyszerű lenne. Valami mást kell kitalálnom neki. ~ morfondírozott nagyban.

A gyengélkedőn az adminisztráció írása közben került elő Jennifernél a papír. Mikor kinyitotta, meglepődött. " _Keller_ ". Olyan jót nevetett, hogy a kávéját majdnem kiöntötte.

\- Ez könnyű lesz - mosolygott.

Mckay épp az egyik teszt közben húzta elő a papaírt, mert kereste a zsebébe eltett pendrive-ját. Szétnyitotta. " _Ronon_ ".  
\- De hát, Conan nem is fogta még fel ezt az egészet...Miért nem épp Jennifert vagy Zelenkát húztam? - tette fel a kérdést a pakfonnak meredve - Ó, Sheppard, mennyire utálom az ötleteidet!

Sheppard a katonai kiképzésen átesett újoncok elbírálása után a hálókörletében levő zsákra nézett. Odament és belenyúlt.

\- Na! Hol vagy már? - kutatta, majd megrázta a zsákot. - Na, gyere ide! Mi van már? - állította fejtetőre a zsákot, de abból semmi sem esett ki.

\- Ajaj... – elgondolkodva állt. - Valaki kimaradt.

Az ajtó felé nézett és lába is indulásra kész volt, de eszébe jutott, hogy ez nem lenne a legjobb ötlet. Már a többieknek megvan a cetlijük. Nem állíthat oda, hogy mindenkit megkérdezzen, hogy mégis kit húzott. Megbánta, hogy éjszaka fáradtan állt neki ennek a cetli gyártásnak. Most fogalma sem volt már, hogy kit hagyhatott ki. Neheztelt magára, de gondolta megfigyeli csendben a többieket, talán rájön ki hiányozhat és ki lett volna az utolsó név. Így attól a délutántól kezdve, így is tett. Próbált rájönni, hogy ki kit húzhatott.

A napokban Sheppard megpillantotta Teylat Woolsey irodájában.

\- Ismét valami népek közötti diplomáciai maszlag. Inkább kihagyom. Valamennyire jobban értek, hogy is mondja Ronon? Na, mindegy,...a harchoz.

Később meglátta együtt ebédelni Jennifert és Teylát. A két nő köszönt neki, és mosolyogtak, amikor meglátták.

~ Ó, hát akkor valamelyikük engem húzott... ~ jött izgalomba az ezredes. ~ Mit kapok? Mit kapok? ~ éledt fel benne szinte egy szempillantás alatt a gyermeki énje. Ám nem akarta megzavarni a társalgást, így inkább csak átment az ebédlőn. Eközben rájött kiket is látott ott. ~ Ó, Rodney megöl, ha Jennifer pont engem húzott ki. Remélem Teyla párja nem ront rám.

Ám nem csak Sheppardnak jutott eszébe kiszimatolni, hogy ki fogja őt megajándékozni. McKay minden nap azt figyelte, hogy miként változnak a csapattársai iránta intézett kérdései. Hamar rájött, hogy Ronon ha őt is húzta, hát Rononból nem húz ki semmit. Jennifer is elég titokzatos volt, mi több Rodney rá is kérdezett nem egyszer. Keller már kézzel-lábbal tagadta, hogy McKay-t húzta volna ki, és mikor már Rodney egy nap huszadjára jött neki ezzel azt mondta:

\- Egy kolleganőm módszerét fogom alkalmazi Rodey, ha továbbra is ezzel nyaggatsz…

McKay megállt, és csak nagyon óvatosan megérdeklődte, tőle már egész aranyos hangon.

\- Oké, mit fogsz velem csinálni?

\- Leszedállak - sóhajtott mosolyogva Jennifer.

\- Értem - töprengett el Rodney fanyar mosollyal. - Jó, akkor elhiszem, hogy nem engem húztál. De, akkor nem tudod véletlen...

\- Nem Rodney! És még, ha tudnám sem árulnám el! Most pedig az ajtó arra van... - támaszkodott a földbe gyökeredzett tudósnak az orvosnő teljes erejével, hogy legalább megmozdítsa.

\- Oké, oké megyek már...megyek... - ezzel felengedett az extra erős, saját maga generálta gravitációs tappancs és McKay kikullogott a gyengélkedőről.

McKay kedvetlenül ért be a laborba, Zelenka már ahogy beért látta, hogy valami gond van. Nem akart rákérdezni, így inkább dolgozott tovább. Rodney még a szokottnál is csendesebb volt. De, ha valami nem jól indult, szinte szikrázott mérgében.

Zelenka tűrte egy darabig, majd megjegyezte.

\- Rodney! Már megbocsáss, de elég izgatottnak tűnsz. Talán történt valami?

\- Nem vagyok izgatott! - tiltakozott azonnal nagy hévvel. - Én csak...kicsit...dühös vagyok...

Zelenka eltöprengett McKay-t figyelvén. Nem tudta azonnal kitalálni mi a gondja lehet. Azután hirtelen bevillant számára és hangokká is alakította elképzelését.

\- Te az alezredes ajándékozási ötlete miatt vagy mogorva.

\- Ó, hát, hogy te milyen zseni vagy Radek! - jegyezte meg gúnyosan. - Lassan úgy olvasol itt az emberekben, hogy elmehetsz lidércnek!

\- Ó, köszönöm Rodney, nagyon rendes vagy - szögezte le mit sem mondó hangszínnel, majd komolyabban mellé szegődött. - Nem tudod ki húzott ki?

McKay hirtelen ránézett, szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Te, te húztál engem...

\- Nem Rodney, nem én húztalak.

\- De, de, ne is mondd!

\- Akkor sem Rodney.

\- Ugyan Radek. Ne legyél már ilyen...Mit fogsz venni?

\- Rodney! - állt elé egy táblagéppel és gyorsan odafirkantott valamit, miközben beszélt. - Semmit.

Ezután tudóstársa felé fordította a táblagépet, melyen ez állt " _Nem én húztalak ki_!".

Mckay ismét elbúsult.

\- Akkor nem.

\- Ne keseredj el. Biztos te is kapni fogsz valami szép ajándékot!

\- Na, ja...persze...

Rodney aznap korán elhagyta a labort, egy csapatnak szüksége volt rá, így küldetésre ment. Zelenka tovább dolgozott, csendben. Sheppard kukucskált be az ajtón, és már percek óta nézte a tudóst. Radek észrevette. Bár Sheppard befelé bámult, feltűnően nem ott volt gondolatban.

\- Alezredes! - szólította meg Zelenka, majd látta, hogy a katonai parancsnokuk nincs épp „jelen". - Sheppard alezredes! Segíthetek valamiben?

John hirtelen nagy szemeket meresztett az előtte álló tudósra.

~ Te jó ég, hogy kerül ez ide? ~ jutott eszébe Radekot nézve.

\- Bocs, hogy zavarok Radek. Az ugró ügyében jöttem. – Bukott ki belőle immár hangosan.

\- Értem. Akkor kövessen alezredes. De, ha lehet repülés közben azon járjon az esze... - jegyezte meg mosolyogva.

\- Meglesz, nem kell aggódnia. Csak tudja, az ünnepi készülődés kissé lefoglal.

\- Látná Rodney-t. Mint a kisgyerek.

\- Tényleg, McKay?

\- Küldetésen.

\- Maga nem készül az ünnepre?

Radek felé pillantott.

\- De alezredes. Gondolkodom.

\- Mondja Radek, kit húzott? - kérdezte meg Sheppes mosolyát villantva a katona.

\- Alezredes, ez nem lenne illendő dolog. Nem fogom elárulni.

Sheppard remélte, de egy sóhaj után hozzátette.

\- Persze doki, csak megpróbáltam.

\- Amúgy nekem jobban el kell ezen gondolkodnom. Mondjuk, nem vagyok teljesen képben még azzal, hogy maguknál mi volt a szokás. Mert tudja nálunk... - lassan elnyelte őket a folyosó, amelyen az ugróhangár felé siettek.

Délután járt az idő. Sheppard jobbra-balra forgatta a kezében levő botot, Ronont várta. Előbb érkezett, és mivel csendesebb volt erre a terep, így a gondolatai ismét az ajándékozós ötletén jártak. Még mindig nem jött rá, hogy kit hagyott ki. Zavarta, mert valakinek nem lesz ajándéka, pedig készül rá. S neki kéne kitalálni, hogy ki az-az illető. Úgy, hogy azt a másik ne tudja meg. Vagyis, az a valaki, akinek a neve nincs ott, az ne jöjjön rá, hogy az alezredes kihagyta, és az alezredes se legyen átlátszó, mert akkor a ki tudja rájön, ki nem tudja...s kezdett ebbe a ki tudja, ki nem tudja dologba belezavarodni. Ronon beért. Sheppard hirtelen meglepődött és elejtette a botokat. Azok a padlóra érve kisebb csörömpölést hallattak. John utánuk kapott, de már késő volt. Ronon megkerülés közben barátján tartotta a pillantását. Megvárta, míg az elrendezi a botokat, és utána szólalt meg teljesen nyugodtan.

\- Bocs, de ha szét vagy esve, nem kell edzenünk.

\- Jól vagyok Ronon. Kutya bajom, csak elgondolkodtam és nem figyeltem eléggé.

\- Hát akkor most döntsd el, hogy gondolkodni akarsz, vagy edzeni.

\- Tudod, jó lenne mindkettő.

Ronon mosolyogva oldalt döntötte a fejét és úgy nézett a bajsza alól a katonára.

\- Ja, az előbb is remekeltél benne.

Sheppard fancsali képet vágott.

\- Akkor most ne gondolkodjak?

\- Ne Sheppard, most üss! - erre Ronon rárontott a csapatvezetőre.

\- Oké, oké, csak lassabban nagyfiú! - orrolta John.

\- Még mindig gondolkodsz, Sheppard! - szólította fel Dex.

\- Pedig hidd el, eléggé sikeres a gondolatűzési technikád - suhintott vissza egy nagyot.

\- Remélem is - mosolygott Ronon.

Edzettek már vagy öt perce, mire Dex hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Mégis mi a fene ütött beléd, hogy képes vagy ennyit rágódni rajta?

\- Tudod, a karácsonyi ötletemen gondolkodom.

\- Mit kell ezen annyit agyalni? Veszel valamit és odaadod.

\- Ja, könnyen beszélsz... - mondta Sheppard fordulás közben.

\- Mégis kit húztál, ha ennyire nem tudsz dönteni? - érdeklődött színtiszta kíváncsiságból Dex.

Sheppardnak a lelki szemei előtt járt a kép arról, hogy a zsákban kutat a cetli után, az meg sehol. Elrévedt tekintetét egy oldalba vágás ütötte vissza a jelenbe.

\- Na, épp ez az... - sóhajtott, de nem folytatta, inkább visszakérdezett. - Te kit húztál?

\- Szép próbálkozás Sheppard, de belőlem nem szeded ki - nézett rá.

\- Gondolhattam volna... - mosolyodott el Sheppard és tovább folytatták az edzést.

Az idő múlt, s az ünnepek előtt Woolsey asztalára igen sok eltávozási kérelem került. Meg is volt lepődve a város vezetője. Azt mérlegelte, hogy egyáltalán valaki itt marad-e a városban. Minden kérelmet elolvasott, átgondolt, külön kategorizált. De mindenkit nem engedhetett visszatérni a Földre.

~ Mi lesz a várossal, ha annak majd nyolcan százaléka hazautazik az ünnepekre? ~ gondolkodott, majd Chuck jelent meg az ajtóban.

\- Mr. Woolsey. Érkezett még néhány kérelem - sétált be.

\- A maradék húsz százalék... - sóhajtotta maga elé.

A férfi csak nézett rá, nem értette miről van szó.

\- Mondja fiam! - nézett megigazítva szemüvegét Richard. - Maga is visszamegy az ünnepekre?

Chuck kissé lenézett, majd vissza a főnökre.

\- Igen, Uram.

Woolsey elmosolyodott.

\- Na, menjen, mert maga nélkül Sheppardék nem indulnak el... - nézett az indító felé. - McKay már türelmetlen.

\- Megyek... - sietett el Chuck.

Woolsey egy vég nélküli pillantásig nézte a Csillagkapuban hullámzó eseményhorizontot.

~ Könnyebb lenne az egész várost a Tejútra visszavinni, mind itt vacakolni a papírmunkával. ~ gondolta magában. Ezután egy nehéz sóhaj hagyta el a tüdejét, s bár megszabadult valamennyi sajnálattól, attól az még ott maradt benne a helyzet miatt. ~ Csak sajnos nem lehet, mivel nincs elég energiánk. ~

Ezután megpillantotta Dr. Zelenkát, ahogy az irányító részlegen áll egy táblagéppel. Eszébe jutott a cetli.

~ Mégis mit tudok én adni egy tudósnak? ~ gondolkodott ~, Ítéljek oda számára egy Nobel-díjat? ~ azonnal megrázta a fejét ~, McKay leszedné a fejem...~ Újból a tudósra nézett. ~ Van neki valami hobbija? Mondjuk Lorne fest. Sheppard golfozik. ~ elgondolkodott. ~ Miért nem Sheppardot húztam. Neki talán tudtam volna adni valamit. Mondjuk egy új golfkészletet. Ötször annyi labdával, mint az szokásos. Mert ugye senki sem ment egyik golflabdának sem utána, amit a vízbe hajítottak... ~ mosolyodott el.

Gondolkodott, de nem tudott rájönni. Egyszer csak ismét Chuck közeledett felé. Táblagépet tartott a kezében.

\- Mr. Woolsey! Az összesített kérelem a Földről, ami az új ellátást illeti. - Nyújtotta át és még hozzátette. - Sheppardék öt óra múlva térnek vissza.

\- Köszönöm. Át fogom nézni.

\- Renden Uram - ezzel távozni készült, Woolsey hangja már az ajtóban érte utol.

\- Mikorra is kell ezt elküldeni?

\- Holnap estére Uram.

Woolsey nézte, majd hirtelen egy elég fura tételt látott.

" 500 km fényfüzér. "

\- Mondja, hogy ez csak valami elírás... - nézett még mindig a kijelzőre. - Mégis minek kellene 500 km hosszú...

Chuck nem bírta ki.

\- McKay.

Woolsey nem haragudott, hogy nem fejezhette be.

~ Persze, hogy nem ugorott be? ~ nézett savanyúan maga elé.

\- Remélem, Dr. McKay tudja mit csinál.

\- Ő McKay, Uram - toldotta meg Chuck.

Erre már csak Woolsey nevetett egyet. S Chuck is távozott az irodát és a vezérlőt összekötő kis hídon át.

Woolsey pedig elkezdte nézni a listát, hátha támad valami ötlete arról, hogy mit ajándékozzon egy tudósnak.

Woolsey megállt egy kicsit az ajándékról való töprengésben. Listákat és beosztásokat nézett át. Ezután körleveleket küldött ki, hogy megnézze ki az, akit valahogy itt tud tartani a városban az ünnepekre. Változó tendencia mutatkozott ez iránt. Nehezen akartak itt maradni azok, akik már eleve el távot kértek. Richard aggódott. Félt, hogy talán pont akkor jön egy galaktikus űrgubanc. Így a főbb személyeket is kikérdezte. A válasz az volt, hogy maradnak, ha azért előbb még elmehetnek egy kicsit a Földre szétnézni. Ebbe beleegyezett a város vezetője is. Így Sheppard, Keller, Teyla még az ünnep előtt kapott három napot. Mivel mindegyikük "titokban" ajándékért ment, nem sokat akartak időzni a Parancsnokságon. Ahogy odaértek, már indultak is tovább. Az alezredes hamar kiszúrta, hogy a két nő eléggé titokzatos. Ezért hamar elváltak útjaik. Sheppard még mindig gyanította, hogy valamelyikük az ő nevét húzta ki a cetlik közül. Így javaslatára két külön autóval indultak útnak. Telya eléggé elmerengett útközben, és Jennifer az elején nem igen akart kérdezősködni. Mikor beszélgetésbe elegyedtek, a téma kissé másfelé terelődött. Teyla segítséget kért a földi pénzügyekkel kapcsolatban, amit Jennfier gyorsan el is magyarázott. Főleg, hogy mind a ketten egy-egy bankkártyával léptek ki a Parancsnokságról, Dr. Kellernek nem volt sok magyaráznivalója. Telyla pedig gyors felfogású lévén, se perc alatt megértette. Mikor kiléptek a város egyik utcáján a forgatagba, Telya elmosolyodott. Olyan más volt számára ez a bolygó, azzal a sok siető emberrel, a fényekkel, a város illataival, a kirakatokkal. Jennifer egy ideig úgy gondolta Teylával tart. Eközben azért egy-két üzletet már maga is kinézett séta közben. Teyla ismét elég szótlan lett. Megálltak egy-két kirakatnál, ahol az athosi vezető el-elnézegette a bent levő dolgokat. Mivel ezek főleg férfi ruhaneműkkel foglalkoztak, Jennifer óvatosan rákérdezett.

\- Teyla, remélem nem haragszik meg, de az alezredest húzta?

Teyla ránézett, elmosolyodott. Keller még csak várt, mert nem tudta ez most mit jelent.

\- Nem Dr. Keller - válaszolta.

\- Elnézést... - szabadkozott Jennifer -, nem akartam erőszakkal kikényszeríteni azt, hogy elmondja. Csak mivel az alezredes is elég feszültnek látszott, hát gondoltam ezért...

\- Nincs semmi baj, Jennifer. - Mosolygott biztatóan Teyla. - Egyáltalán semmit sem kényszerített ki. Ha nem akartam volna, úgysem mondtam volna el.

\- Hát ez igaz... - nevetett a doktornő, ismerve Teylát.

\- A kérdéséből arra következtek, hogy a maga cetlijén sem az alezredes neve szerepelt.

\- Nem...nem... - Derült még jobb kedvre Keller, amit Teyla igen érdeklődő tekintettel kísért. - Saját magamat húztam - mosolygott továbbra is.

\- Ez igen érdekes eset. Ronon nagyon szeretett volna ebben a helyzetben lenni.

\- Tudom - mondta már komolyabban Jennifer.

\- Akkor mégis miért jött vissza?

\- Tudja, mi földiek valahogy el vagyunk "ragadtatva" a karácsonytól. Bár lehet, hogy csak én... - Nézett szét a forgatagon, a fényeken, a feldíszített fenyőn, a kirakatok csillogó-villogó szikrázásán. - Kislánykorom óta az év egyik fénypontjának tartottam. S hát, ha már lehetőség volt, gondoltam eljövök. Körülnézek, veszek néhány ajándékot, köztük Rodney-nak is keresek valamit, és magamat is meglepem valami csekélységgel.

\- Örülök, hogy itt van Jennifer. Jó hallgatni a történeteit, látni magát távol a várostól.

\- Én is örülök. - Mosolyodott el.

Teyla megállt ismét egy kirakat előtt. Jennifer némán figyelte. Egy idő után érezte, hogy a mellette álló nő tanácstalan.

\- Talán segíthetek valamiben? - érdeklődött.

\- Azt hiszem tényleg segítségre lenne szükségem. - Vázolta Teyla és kissé tudatlanságtól szikrázó tekintettel nézett vissza a kirakatra. - Azon az öltözéken, maguk hogy nevezik azt a nyakéket?

Jennifer egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd hirtelen rájött, hogy Teyla a nyakkendőre gondolt.

\- Azon a fehér igen levő szövetdarabot nyakkendőnek nevezzük. - Némiképp elcsodálkozott azon, hogy miért is érdekli Teylát pont ez a dolog, de szétnézve elég sok ember viselt ilyet most az utcán is. Lehet Teyla valamiféle díszek, ahogy mondta nyakéknek, vagy megkülönböztető jelzésnek gondolta. - Sokan hordanak ilyet. Főleg ilyen ruházathoz, amit itt is lát.

Jennifer nem tudott jól leplezni, sem magában tartani az érzelmeit. Teyla látta rajta, hogy furának tartja, hogy erről érdeklődik. Nem haragudott rá a leplezetlen őszinteségért, ami az arcra és a pillantásába volt írva.

\- Mr. Woolsey neve volta cetlin – szólalt meg lágyabb, magyarázó hangon.

Dr. Keller először a kirakatban levő próbababára nézett, majd Teylára mosolyodott.

\- Már értem. - Néhány másodperces csend. - Szerintem találó ajándék lenne számára.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy én bemegyek ebbe a üzletbe. - Bátorodott fel Emmagan.

\- Én pedig elmegyek ide-oda, ahova szeretnék. Ha mindent megvett amit szeretett volna, akkor jöjjön vissza oda, ahol leparkoltunk. Ott találkozunk.

\- Renden. Köszönöm a segítséget! - mosolyodott el az athosi nő.

\- Semmiség. Jó vásárlást!

\- Járjon szerencsével Jennifer!

Teyla be is ment az üzletbe. Ott az első pillanatban kellemes illat, a kintitől sokkal melegebb levegő, nyugodt zene és egy nagyon segítőkész úriember várta.

\- Üdvözlöm, hölgyem! Miben lehetek a szolgálatára?

Teyla legbelül kissé furán érezte magát, de azért kifelé ebből semmit sem mutatott.

\- Egy nyakkendőt szeretnék vásárolni.

\- Ajándék lesz a kedvesének?

\- Nem.

\- Az apjának?

\- Sajnos nem.

\- Bátyjának? Öccsének? Bartjának?

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy egy vezető személynek.

\- Értem. Vagyis cégvezető lehet az illető.

Teyla, miközben az előtte haladó után indult, elgondolkodott egy kicsit a cég szó és Atlantisz városának párhuzamba állításáról.

\- Igen, cégvezető. – Értett egyet.

A bolti alkalmazott odaért egy szekrényhez, majd kinyitotta. Ott majd három méter szélesen, és két méter magasan a nyakkendők oázisa fogadta az athosi nőt.

\- Van esetleg valami külön kívánsága? Vannak az egyszerűbb fazonok, vannak az elitebb darabok, majd jönnek a kissé merész színvilágúak, s most az ünnepekre tekintettel pár tervező előállt néhány egyedi darabbal.

Levett két nyakkendőt és Teyla elé tartotta. Az egyik zöld volt, télapók és ajándékok díszítették, alul egy fenyőfával. A másikon felül egy télapót ábrázolt a szánban, előtte pedig a rénszarvasokat, s legalul egy rénszarvas feje volt s az orra piros bojt formájában díszelgett.

Teyla ránézett a két nyakkendőre, utána az előtte levő rengetegre.

~ Lelet könnyebb lett volna a Pegazusban maradnom és egy athosi vázát ajándékoznom Mr. Woolseynak ~ gondolta hirtelen.

Sheppard mivel nem tudott rájönni kit hagyott ki, így támadt egy mentő ötlete. Bevásárolt mindenféle - főleg karácsonyi, előre elkészített - édességből. Bele akta rakni több, nagy piros puttonyba. Ezért először sokat járkált, mire sikerült neki megfelelőt találni. Így majdnem kifutott az időből. A végén annyi mennyiségű édességet vásárolt, hogy az nem csak egy személyre volt számítva. Simán elég lett volna egy ötven személyes gyerekzsúrra is. S tudniillik a gyerekek szeretnek ám édességet enni. Szóval, ha az ötven gyereknek elég lett volna, hogy tele egyék magukat, akkor az adag sokkal több felnőttnek lesz elég odaát.

A szupermarketben a kasszánál a húszas éveiben járó, télapó sapkában levő srác, zárás előtt elég kelletlenül és egyhangúan tologatta át a leolvasó felett a tolható kosarak tartalmát. Sheppard csak nagyokat mosolygott, az előtte és után levő kocsikon. A lassan kiüresedett áruházban csak a "pitty", "pitty" hangeffektus visszhangozott szüntelen. Egyszer csak a kasszánál levő ránézett a civilben levő katonára és színtiszta ugratásból megkérdezte.

\- Magának vagy ennyi gyereke van, vagy idén maga lesz a télapó. - Ismételt hangeffektus, „pitty, pitty", "pitty-pitty-pitty". - Mégis minek ennyi kaja? Talán Maga viszi az utánpótlást a Télapónak az Északi sarkara?

Sheppard szórakozásból elnevette magát.

\- Ugyan! Csak egy másik galaxisba készülök az ünnepekre...

A srác fél másodpercre ránézett. Talán azt vártuk volna, hogy szeme kikerekedik, elámul, vagy meglepődik. De semmi ehhez hasonló nem történt. A fél másodperc után, ugyanolyan fáradt és unottabb hangon megszólalt.

\- Túl sok sci-fit nézel hapsikám...

John szinte alig tudta visszatartani a nevetését.

\- Remélem űrhajóval jöttél, mert ez a sok kaját nem fogod tudni betuszkolni a kocsiba.

John szinte látta maga előtt a képet, ahogy egy Ugró parkol a bevásárlóközpont parkolójában, majd odaképzelte a Daedalust, vagy épp Atlantiszt.

\- Nyugi haver, majd fel teleportáltatom - válaszolta.

Ismét kapott egy fél másodperces "nézést", majd ismét "pitty, pitty, pitty".

\- Jól nyomod...látom, nagy fan vagy haver!

Sheppard csak mosolygott. A srác - miközben atlantiszi alezredesünk a kocsikba pakolta a már számlázott cikkeket, nagy zsákokba - úgy döntött, hogy ha már az utolsó vársárlója ilyen "vagány űrbéli csávó", hát folytatja vele a vákuumos sziporkázó diskurzust.

\- És mondd már, láttad Et-t?

\- Láttam hát. - Gondolt itt az Asgardokra Sheppard.

\- Olyan zöldek?

\- Nem, szürkék.

Sheppardból egy akkora nevetés görcs puffant ki, hogy a gondolat és a tettek közötti néhány röpke másodperce alatt alakította át ezt egy "nagy" tüsszentéssé. Bár magában szinte görcsölt a nevetéstől.

\- Egészségedre, haver! Remélem nem kaptál el semmi nyavalyát tőlük...

\- Á, ez csak egy sima retrovírus... - válaszolta John és már könnyedzett a nevetéstől.

\- Aha... - "pitty, pitty, pitty".

Néhány másodperc szünet után ismét a srác szólalt meg.

\- Akkor, ha azok nem is zöldek, mégis minek festették az összes űrlényt zöldre?

\- Hát, vannak zöldek. Csak azok nem pont olyanok, mint a szürkék.

Most az egyszer kétszer annyi ideig tartó, kemény egy másodperces "nézést" kapott. A srác ezt gondolta magában.

~ Atyám, ez mekkora egy fan...totál rutinból vágja. Úgy nyomja itt nekem a dumát, hogy elmehete egy talkshow-ba is. ~

\- Aztán azok a zöldek is olyanok, mint ET? Vagy az már inkább a sötét zsarus verzió?

Sheppard elgondolkodott.

\- Mégis van bennük valami közös. Ha azok egyszer betennék ide a lábukat, azonnal hazatelefonálnának... - fanyalodott el John -, és olyan sötét meg zsarus verzió... külön felfogva.

\- Látom, nagyon tudod a tutit. Mintha könyvből olvasnád.

Sheppard elköhögte.

\- Csak átéltem, grhhhrr, ghhhr, öhhröörrr

\- Hé, meg ne fulladj itt nekem tesó! A végén még beállítanak itt nekem azok a Zöldikék és számon kérik rajtam, hogy mit csináltam itt veled.

Sheppardnak hirtelen Todd jutott az eszébe. Elrévedve ismét nevetőgörcsöt kapott.

\- Azoknak magyarázhatnád…, mint nyúl a rókának, hogy ne egye meg ebédre.

~ Ez a fickó nagyon ott van! Ha ezt a haveroknak elmesélem! ~ "pitty, pitty".

\- És mondd, láttál még ezen kívül másik földönkívülit is, tesó? - ugratta a srác már nevetve.

\- Naná! - nevetett vissza Sheppard. - Vannak itt szép számmal, világuralomra törő kukacok, magukat másoló LEGO kockák, csupa emberszerű származék szétszórva, magát istennek hirdető papnő, tudásra specializált űrváros építő szellemek, ja és ott vannak ugye azok a szürkék, meg persze a vad zöldikék...bár mostanában eléggé megszelídültek...

Sheppard ezt már inkább magának mondta, elrévedve a Pegazusi csenden. Még hirtelen furának is tartotta, eddig valahogy nem is vette ezt észre. Sok volt a munka. Ebből a srác oldalra fordított fején levő télapó sapka bojtjának ide-oda himbálózása rántotta ki, újabb "Pitty...pitty,pitty,pitty...pitty" sorozattal kísérve.

\- Haverrrr! Nem gondoltál még sci-fi regényt írni? Tesó, te ezt úgy nyomod, mit Eminem a rappet! Zsigerből vágod, haver! StarWars az Ismeretlen Jedi visszatér! – „pitty, pitty, pitty".

~ Ja, miért is ne. Majd, ha rendet tettünk a galaxisokban... ~ gondolta Sheppard és belül már késztetést is érzett erre. ~ Mi is lenne a címe? „John Sheppard és a Pegazus-kalandjai", vagy „Sheppard az űrben", „Sheppard és Todd kalandjai", „Sheppard az űrvadász..."~

\- Haver! Jól vagy? Lementél itt alfába nekem! - szólalat meg a srác. - Ja, vagy épp a szürkékkel kommunikálsz. Az biztos valami telepata faj.

Sheppard ismét ki lett rángatva a gondolatai közül. Pont a maga által megálmodott, szuperharcosként ugróval száguldozó hősről és zöld barátjáról, Toddról...meg annak újdonsült királynője is feltűnt benne. S mivel még nem állt át, Sheppard ismét kibökte.

\- Nem, azok a Zöldikék.

A srác már elnevette magát.

\- Oké, bocs, haver. A te sztorid – „pitty, pitty".

~ Ó, ha tudnád, hogy ez mind valóságos...~ mosolygott az alezredes a Shepp féle mosolyát fellvillantva.

Az utolsó néhány darab pillecukor és gyümölcskenyér gurult át a szkenneren. A kocsikban hatalmas zsákokban álltak az édességek. Ekkor hirtelen egy ismerős hang ütötte szét a megtelepedő csendet.

\- Sheppard! Sheppard! - hallatszott az ajtóból Teyla hangja - John! Jobb lesz, ha igyekszel, mert a végén még elkésünk! Indulnunk kell!

A srác nézett rá néhány pillanatig, majd oldalra fordrulva elvette az alezredestől a kártyát.

\- A szép hölgy már nagyon indulna. Remélem nem engedi meg a szürkéknek, hogy elrabolják.

\- Á, őt? Nem, a szürkékkel nincs bajunk. A Zöldikéket meg egymaga elagyabugyálja, még elmeharcban is felveszi a versenyt egy...

A srác elintézte az átutalást és az előtte levőre nézett. Már nem is akarta "normál" beszélgetésként elengedni mai legjobb vevőjét, ezért így folytatta.

\- Hát ezek az űrbéli nők!

Sheppard totál komolyan hozzátette.

\- Veszélyesek...

A srác pillantása kikerekedett, Sheppard után Teylára nézett, majd ismét az alezredesre.

\- Menjen Jedikém! Várják a Birodalomban! Remélem befér ez a sok cucc az űrhajóba.

\- Be, nem lesz gond!

\- Akkor jó utat, haver! Jó űrkarácsonyt!

\- Neked is! Jó földi karácsonyt! - mosolygott Sheppard.

Ezzel elindult és még percekig pakolta a sok megvásárolt dolgot. Mert azért ugró és űrhajó híján, mégis csak kocsival kellett szállítani az ajándékokat a Parancsnokságra. Na, de ott már lesz Csillagkapu.

Sheppardék visszaértek, de a kapu már nyitva volt. F.R.E.D.-ek masíroztak át egymás után, megpakolva. Sheppard zsákjai láttán azokat is átküldték. Utoljára a három atlantiszi érkezett meg. Sötét volt és valahogy valami megváltozott.

\- Hideg van. - Jelentette ki Dr. Keller, amint megtett néhány lépést.

\- Úgy néz ki éjszaka érkeztünk. - Állapította meg Teyla a sötétségről, az esti őrségről és a kaputerem csendjéről.

Sheppardban valami rezgést keltett. Nem azt, ami meggyújtja a gyanú kanócát, ez másféle volt. John mind jobban és jobban meredt a nagy üvegablakra és nem hitt a szemének.

\- Esik a hó. - Döbbent meg és egyre gyorsabban sétált a lépcsők felé.

A két nő is maga mögött hagyta a kaput, a sok csomagot, ellátmányt és ládákat. Sheppard felfutott, és szinte csak bámult ki az ablakon. Az esti fényben levő kaputerem épp adott elegendő megvilágítást, hogy látni lehessen, ahogy a hópelyhek nekiszállnak az ablaküvegnek. Lassan leereszkednek a felület mellett, majd fehér pehelyként csatlakoznak az ablak alján levő hótakaróhoz, ami az ablak peremén díszelgett.

\- De, hogy lehetséges ez? - kérdezte Dr. Keller.

\- Atlantiszt tárcsázták a Parancsnokságról, mi is Atlantiszon vagyunk, de még soha nem esett hó, mióta itt vagyok. – Nézett kifelé Teyla is.

\- Valaki manipulált az időjárással, de miként maradhat meg? És miért van ilyen hideg? Befagyasztották az óceánt? - nézett kifelé a főorvos.

Chuck állt mögöttük és megszólalt.

\- Üdv újra Atlantiszon - mosolygott. - Látom felfedezték az éghajlatváltozást.

\- Igen, Chuk! - nézett rá Sheppard. - És könyörgöm mondja, hogy nem McKay műve! Mert, ha nem tudja visszacsinálni...

\- Sajnos a doktorpáros ötlete volt. - Hirtelen eltűnt róla az eddigi mosolya. - Persze napokig ezen vitáztak, hogy kié is volt valójában. - Legyintett. - Mindegy is. Atlantiszt felrepítettük a bolygó északi kontinensére, egy masszív hó födte részre. Azért van ilyen hideg és ezért esik a hó.

\- Repülni? - nézett nagyot Sheppard. - Mégis ki volt a székben?

\- Meglepetés! - hallatszott egy másik hang.

Megfordulva ott állt Dr. Carson Beckett.

Sheppard és a két nő meglepődött és nagy mosollyal üdvözölték.

\- Carson! Hát te itt? Nem is mondatd, hogy jössz!

\- Meglepetés, John! Meglepetés!

\- Örülök, hogy újra itt vagy közöttünk! - lekezelt vele.

\- Én is nagyon örülök - viszonozta a kézrázást Beckett.

Teyla és Jennifer egymás után megölelték régi barátjukat.

\- Akkor ez a te műved - mutatott kifelé Sheppard.

\- Mondhatni alezredes, de én csak vezettem.

Sheppardban fellángolt a karácsonyi hangulat.

\- Legalább fehér lesz a karácsony.

\- Ilyen azt hiszem erre még nem volt - mosolygott Beckett.

\- Nem, ilyen nem - nézett ki a hóesésre Jennifer.

\- Hogy-hogy még fent vagy doki? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

\- Időeltolódás. Vagy nevezzem inkább galaxis eltolódásnak? - nevetett Carson.

\- Akkor azt hiszem én is abban szenderek - nézett szét a többieken az alezredes.

\- Én azért tudnék aludni. - Ásított Jennifer. - Megyek, megkeresem Rodney-t.

\- Azt hiszem nekem sem ártana meg a pihenés. Igen sok élmény ért e néhány nap alatt. Alszom egyet. Örülök Carson, hogy újra itt vagy.

\- Köszönöm kedvesem!

\- Remélem nem csak kikapcsolódni jött, el kéne a szakértelme néhány projektben - mosolygott Jennifer.

\- Nem, alig várom már, hogy újra dolgozhassak - ragyogott a doktor szeme.

\- Jó éjt mindenkinek! - köszönt el Jennifer.

\- Szép álmokat! - bólintott Teyla is.

\- Sziasztok, lányok! - mosolygott Sheppard.

\- Na, fiam! Kér egy kávét? - kérdezte Carson az alezredestől.

\- Éjjel fél kettőkor? - nézett rá viccesen -, Miért is ne.

Elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

\- Carson! Van még öt perced?

\- A kávé nem rohan el, alezredes.

Sheppard néhány katonával együtt elpakolta a saját zsákjait, egy olyan helyiségbe, ahova csak ő mehetett be. Így miután biztosította az ajándékokat, nyugodtan ment kávézni rég látott barátjával.

Az idő gyorsan múlt. A karácsony közeledtével lassan a város is csendesedett. Woolsey eddigre már átcsoportosította az embereket, elengedte a város nagy részét az ünnepekre. Azért óvatosságból a katonák közül itt tartott, akit csak tudott. A város fűtését eddig soha nem kellett bekapcsolni, most erre is sor került. Sheppard nagyon élvezte, hogy a Atlantiszt hó veszi körül. Woolsey-t már jó ideje azzal nyaggatta, hogy mikor csinálhat szánt az ugróból. Richard persze hallani sem akart róla. Bár Zelenka Sheppard mellé állt, hogy nem ártana ilyen viszonyokban is tesztelni az ugrót. Eddig nem igen repültek ide csak emiatt, de most a város is itt van, nem kell annyira nagy távot megtenni visszafelé sem. Woolsey átgondolásra ítélte a tervet. Sheppard már ekkor ujjongott. Ahogy a város egyre jobban üresedett, a hangulat egyre meghittebb lett. McKay és Zelenka sikeresen elintézték a karácsonyi kivilágítást is. Woolsey most már értette mire kellett annyi izzó. A nagy fenyőre is jutott belőle, amit az étkező közepére állítottak fel. Ide helyezték el az ünnepi asztalokat is, ahol a vacsora tálalva lesz.

Fel is virradt a szenteste napja, mikor mindenki lázasan pakolt és készülődött. Kivéve McKayt. Ő most is dolgozott. Bár furcsa mód néha-néha felőle is hallani lehetett némi, dúdoló hangfoszlányt. Néhány híresebb karácsonyi dallamot dúdolgatott magában munka közben.  
Kint a hóesés nem állt meg. Olyan meseszép volt a táj, hogy abba bele is lehetett szeretni azonnal. Csodás, pompás és csillogó lepelként ötlete körbe a várost. A hófelhők apró jégkristályai Atlantisz hatalmas tornyaira oly kecsesen ereszkedtek alá és alkottak hósapkákat, mint a mesében. A pilonok szinte hótakaróba bújva aludtak. A friss levegő, a fagy enyhe csípős leheletével és a hóeséssel vegyülve káprázatos illat és élmény csókot leheltek minden itt maradt ember arcára, mikor a szabad levegőn volt. S ahogy lassan az este is elérkezett, az ünnepi hangulat egyre jobban belebegte a város ódon fém falait. Mikor a karácsonyi izzókat McKay ismét felkapcsolta, a városból eredő fények szinte fénytündérekként játszottak a fehér hótengeren és az apró leereszkedő hópihéken.

A vacsora ideje is elérkezett. Az ünnepi menüt mindenki nagyon dicsérte. Ezután az ajándékbontás vette kezdetét. A fa alatt sok-sok ajándék lapult. Kivéve azokat, amik akkorák voltak, hogy "meglapulni képtelenségükben" úgy néztek ki a fenyő alatt, mind félbevágott hóemberek. Ezek voltak Sheppard puttonyai a sok édességgel. A csapat és akik rendelkeztek cédulával, azok megvárták, hogy a többiek mind megtalálják a számukra érkezett csomagokat. Miután kiürült az étkező Sheppard megszólalt.

\- Lányok, fiúk! Ajándékbontás! - állt fel nagy mosollyal.

Mindenki ünnepi ruhában sétált a nagy fa közelébe. Sheppard némiképp izgatottabb volt, két okból is. Nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy ő mit kap, a másik pedig az volt, hogy remélte a sok édesség elég lesz, hogy megajándékozza vele azt, akit kihagyott a cetli listáról. Sajnos erre a dolgokra nem jött rá. Woolsey át is vette a szót.

\- Alezredes! Engedje meg, had fejezzem ki az örömömet, hogy itt lehetek Önökkel! Eme pompás fenyő mellett, az év talán egyik legszebb ünnepén. Kívánom, hogy ne csak nekünk, hanem a Földön minden embernek legyen nagyon szép és boldog karácsonya. - Szétnézett az ittlevőkön, majd viccesebb hangon hozzátette. - És örülök John, hogy megfogadta a tanácsom, és idén senkinek sem kellett eljátszania a télapót ebben a galaxisban. De azért az idei feladata is megizzasztott minket - nevetett.

A többiek is elmosolyodtak.

\- Akkor kezdhetjük is! - adta meg az engedélyt Richard és a fa alá érve kivett egy csomagot. Visszasétált vele és megszólalt.

\- Az a megtiszteltetés ért, hogy én adhatom át az első ajándékot. A személy pedig nem más, mint Dr. Zelenka! - ezzel odament és átadta a tudósnak. - Boldog karácsonyt!

\- Veselé Vánoce, Mr. Woolsey! - válaszolta mosolyogva a tudós csehül. Ezután elkezdte kibontani az ajándékot. A dobozban egy új táblagép lapult.

\- A legújabb fejlesztés. Remélem, hasznát tudja venni doktor - fűzte hozzá Woolsey.

\- Köszönöm, biztosan. - Jött ismét mosolyogva a felelet.  
Zelenka türtőztette még egy kicsit a gyermeki és a tudós énjét is, hogy ne most azonnal "vesse rá" magát a kütyüre és kösse hozzá Atlantisz rendszeréhez.

Ezután Ronon következett, aki egy vékony borítékot hozott a fa alól.

\- Én Teylát húztam. - Jött az egyértelmű kijelentés. Odament a barátjához és átadta neki. - Bár mifelénk eddig nem volt karácsony, de most már van, így boldog karácsonyt Teyla!

Teyla izgatott volt, de kíváncsi is. A borítékban egy kép volt. Még fel sem fogta mi van rajta, Ronon folytatta.

\- Bocs, hogy nem csomagoltam be. De nem fért volna bele.

Teyla meghatódott. A képen Atlantisz egyik panorámás szobája volt látható, amint gyermekjátszótérnek van berendezve. A játékok között látható volt a pegazusi és a földi kialakítás is. Mikor Ronon már látta, hogy Teyla látja mi van a képen még hozzátette.

\- Ha Torren eljön Atlantiszra, lesz egy biztonságos hely, ahol játszhat. Az apja és ő is ott várnak rád ma este.

Teyla nagyon meg volt hatva. Talán, ha nem lett volna itt mindenki, még egy könnycseppet is megengedett volna, de türtőztette magát. Csak megölelte Ronont.

\- Nagyon-nagyon szépen köszönöm!

A sorban Keller következett. A doktornő elmosolyodott. Nem sétált a fenyőhöz. A többiek kicsit furcsán nézték.

\- Az-az érdekes dolog történt, hogy a cetlin a saját nevem szerepelt. Így saját magamat ajándékoztam meg. Az ünnepi ruhára mutatott. - Ezzel.

Sheppard elmosolyodott.

\- Ügyes húzás volt doktornő, és ezt most szó szerint is veheti.

Erre mindenki elnevette magát. Eközben Rodney már nagyon várta, hogy ő mit fog kapni. Woolsey észrevette és így megszólalt.

\- Látom Dr. McKay már nagyon ideges. Akkor akár jöhetne ő a sorban az ajándékozók között.

McKay odaandalgott a fenyőhöz. Egy dobozt tartott a kezében és visszajött.

\- Az én cetlimen a nagyfiú neve volt. Vagyis Rononé. - McKay-esen odament és neki nyomta az ajándékos dobozt. - Boldog karácsonyt!

Ronon meg gyorsan megölelte a tudóst, hogy az alig kapott levegőt, és még fel is emelte a padlóról.

\- Kösz, Rodney! Igazán nagy cselekedet ez tőled! - mondta.

\- Aha, oké...de tegyél le, ha kérhetném. Nem kapok levegőt.

\- Ahogy szeretnéd - ezzel letette a padlóra.  
McKay visszasétált a körben a helyére. Ronon nem sokat teketóriázott a csomagolással, se a doboz kinyitására való fül keresésével, azt is felszakította. Ott egy atlantiszi jól ismert táblagép, meg egy diktafon volt.

\- Többet nem kell a diktafont átgépelni. A program automatikusan leírja a szavaid. Így lassan te is jobban megtanulhaszt írni és olvasni, és még Mr. Woolsey-nak sem kell végighallgatnia a felvételeket.

\- Kösz, McKay! - mosolygott Ronon.

\- Maga tényleg egy zseni! - lelkendezett Woolsey. - Hogy ez eddig senkinek sem jutott eszébe.

A sorban Zelenka következett. Rodney már nagyon izgatott volt, hiszen nem sokan maradtak. De Zelenka eddig állította, hogy nem ő húzta, így hát várt. Radek felvett egy nagyobb csomagot. Sheppard elé állt vele.

\- Boldog karácsonyt, alezredes!

John is kibonozta az ajándékot. Egy új golf szett volt benne, és egy nagyobb térkép.

\- A pályát nem akartam itt összerakni. Azt megtalálja az edzőtermem melletti nagyteremben.

\- Radek! Maga aztán meg tudja lepni az embert! - csodálkozott Sheppard. - Ugye van kis malom is?

\- Igen, van ki malom is - mosolygott Zelenka.

Teyla következett. Elment a fenyőhöz és egy hosszúkás dobozzal tért vissza. Rodney már nagyon izgatott volt. Ám Emmagan a város vezetőjéhez indult.

\- Mr. Woolsey. Fogadja el szerény ajándékomat. Boldog karácsonyt kívánok! - ezzel átadta.

Woolsey pillantásában is felcsillant az öröm és a kíváncsiság. Kinyitotta a dobozt és abban egy nagyon szép mintával ellátott, arany csattal rendelkező nyakkendő lapult.

\- Teyla! Ez gyönyörű! Nem is tudom, mit mondjak!

\- Amennyiben elnyerte a tetszését, akkor örülök - mosolygott, majd nevetett a végén. - Tudja elég nehéz volt kiválasztanom - gondolt vissza a vásárlásra.

Sheppard már rájött, hogy ki maradt ki. Elég rosszul érezte magát, hogy nem adhat személyre szólóbb ajándékot Rodney-nak, így megvárta, míg Teyla visszaér a helyére.

Ám a sorban, ahogy álltak most Carson következett.

\- Mivel én nem tudtam erről az ajándékozási ötletről, ezért sajnos nem készültem rá.

\- Carson! Nem is kell! Nekünk az is jó, hogy ma itt tudsz lenni velünk!

Beckett elmosolyodott, hálás pillantás pihent a szemében.

\- Köszönöm, alezredes!

Rodney már kikövetkeztette, hogy mivel senki más nem maradt, Sheppardtól fog ajándékot kapni. Ám John még épp azon rágódott, mit is mondjon, hirtelen két katona és ünnepi öltözetben Chuck "zuhantak be" az ajtón. A két katona azonnal megállt és felvette a védelmező pozíciót, miközben Chuck felért a többiekhez.

\- Mégis mit jelentsen ez? - érdeklődött kissé izgatottan Woolsey.

\- Mi történt? - lépett közelebb Sheppard is.

\- Valaki magukkal akar beszélni. Azt mondja sürgős. - Válaszolta Chuck.

\- Még is ki az? - kérdezte Woolsey.

Ekkor hirtelen az ajtóban feltűnt még két őr, akik közre fogtak egy személyt. Sheppard ahogy az ajtó felé pillantott, önkéntelenül is megszólalt.

\- Todd - hangzott a név.

Mindenki csodálkozva nézett az érkezettre. Mckay nem volt épp oda a látványtól.

\- Ugye ez most nem igaz? Még a karácsonyba is belemásznak? - nézett a feléjük tartó lidérc láttán.

Todd nem volt támadó helyzetben, nem látszott rajta semmi különös. Bár amúgy is elég nehéz megállapítani egy Parancsnokról, hogy mi is van vele. Körbenézett a teremben. Megakadt a pillantása a nagy fenyőfán.

\- Elnézéseteket kérem, hogy megzavartam ezt az ünnepfélét. A karcsáronyt...bocsánat, karácsonyt - helyesbített.

\- Elnézzük, de bökd már ki minek jöttél. Szeretnénk folytatni a meghitt - ezt a szót nagyon kihangsúlyozta Mckay -, karácsony esténket.

Sheppard már akkor, mikor Todd feléjük közeledett, a parancsnok kezében levő dobozon tartotta a pillantását. Most is sokszor nézett rá. Annyira azért ismerte Toddot, hogy kikövetkeztesse, hogy oka volt annak, hogy pont most jött és pont egy doboz van nála.

~ Ó, bárcsak valami ajándék lenne. ~ Gondolta magában a katona. ~ És átadná McKay-nek. ~ Elbizonytalanodott. ~ Hülyeségeket gondolok itt, hát ezek azt se tudják mi az-az ajándék. Biztos valami kütyü van a dobozban, amihez segítség kellene. ~

Todd egy része valahogy ráfókuszálódott Sheppardra.

~ Szóval adjam oda McKaynek? ~ visszhangoztak a szavak az alezredes elméjében.

Sheppard hirtelen ledermedt.

~ Mássz ki a fejemből, de azonnal! ~ utasította.

Todd kihátalt, megfordult és elindult Rodney felé. A tudós hirtelen megijedt, majd pislogott néhányat.

\- Oké, oké, maradhatsz te is vacsira...Lehet még maradt ez-az a menüből. Ugye nem minket akarsz...

\- Dr. McKay. Biztosíthatom, hogy nem ártó szándékkal érkeztem. - Hangozott Todd mély hangja.

Mindenki várta, hogy mi fog történni. A parancsnok tovább folytatta.

\- A múltban történt események fényében érkeztem ma ide. Azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy ma ezt adjam át - ezzel Rodney felé nyújtotta a dobozt.

\- Mégis minek? Ki adta az utasítást? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

A többiek McKay köré gyűltek. A tudós felnyitotta ládát, amiben egy teljesen ép és felötlött ZPM pihent.

Rodney azt sem tudta, ugráljon, fusson, vagy toporzékoljon örömében. Ennek eldöntésének idejére odafagyott pillantással nézte az energiaforrást. Úgy vizsgálta és szemlélte, mintha délibábot látna. Majd lassan kivette. Erősen fogta, nehogy lessen. Mindenki meglepődve figyelte.

Todd látva, hogy elérte a kívánt hatást, még hozzátette.

\- A Trial-i Priméra szívélyes üdvözletét küldi ezen ajándék által.

Woolsey azonnal reagált.

\- Ki az a Trial-i Priméra?

\- Na, ne... - esett le Sheppardnak - Ugye, Te most az új királynődről beszélsz. Todd!

\- Jól következtetsz Sheppard. - Nézett rá Todd.

\- De mégis ki ez a Trial-i Priméra? - érdeklődött tovább Woolsey.

\- Nem tök mindegy? - Rodney le sem vette a pillantását a ZPM-ről, úgy hangzottak szavai - Adott egy ZPM-et.

\- Ez senkinek sem gyanús egy kicsit sem? - kérdezte Ronon.

\- Ne hánytorgasd a múltat Ronon! Örülj inkább, hogy van egy ZPM-ünk! – torkolta le McKay.

Todd persze azonnal reagált.

\- A Zéró Pont Modul eredetiségét és veszélytelenségét a Priméra garantálja. Engem küldött követként, hogy adjam ma át az üdvözletével együtt. A parancs itt véget ér, így visszatérnék a hajómra.

Ezzel elindult.

Woolsey-t már a visszafojtott öröm és a kíváncsiság is marta, így még egyszer megkérdezte Toddtól.

\- Todd! Már elnézést, de nem mondana kicsit többet erről a titokzatos Trial-i Priméráról?

\- Nem áll jogomban többet közölni Mr. Woolsey. Ám nem kell aggódniuk, mindent megtudnak a maga idejében. - Válaszolta némi zúzmarás diplomáciával. - További kellemes estét! – hajolt meg tiszteletképp és utána elindult.

Némi csend költözött a terembe, mire Shepp csengő hangja ért Todd felé.

\- Mi is üdvözöljük a királynődet! Hallottad? Todd! Add át neki, hogy Atlantisz is üdvözli! – mondta hangosabban.

Ronon furán nézett az alezredesre.

\- Sheppard!

\- Mi van? – nézett rá hirtelen. – Mi is üdvözöljük már, nem? Adott egy ZPM-et.

\- Reménytelen… - sóhajtott Ronon és elsétált.

Todd elhagyta a termet a kísérettel. Sheppard nézett utána, Woolsey meg Sheppardra.

\- Ez az a...

\- Az.

\- Akkor az a...

\- Az.

\- Maga érti ezt?

\- Logikát keresni ebben? - nézett az ajtó felé Sheppard. - Karácsony van, Uram. Ne is akarjon.

\- Értem... - szűrte le Richard, majd hozzátette. - De akkor sem értem...

A két férfi a többiek felé közeledett. McKay és Zelenka már a ZPM-et vizsgálták. John csak pislogott, hogy honnan van ezeknek már szerszám a kezükben. Azután rájött, hogy volt itt pár ilyen ajándék, meg hát Rodney tuti hozott magával ezt-azt. Már csak megszokásból. Azokat biztos a fa alatt rejtegette.

\- Dr. Mckay! Tudják, már hogy igazi-e? – érdeklődött elemi izgalommal Woolsey is.

\- Igen. Igazi és fel van töltve! - ragyogott a pillantása.

\- Akkor, mit is jelent ez? – tette hozzá a város vezetője ismét.

\- Azt, hogy otthon fogunk újévezni - mosolygott Sheppard.

Woolsey látva McKay igenlő tekintetét, megveregette engedélyképp a katona vállát.

\- De előtte jön az én ajándékom. Azok a puttonyok tele vannak mindenféle finomsággal! Boldog karácsonyt! - mosolygott az alezredes. -

Igen, igen! Neked is kedves Olvasó! :)


End file.
